Better Than Revenge
by Sky9876
Summary: Northside. Southside. Two words to describe Tree Hill. Northsiders were perfect, white picket fence, all put together people. While Southsiders were Rough, Trailer park, Small houses, dangerous people. The sides hate each other, but what will happen when they are forced to go to the same Highschool? Naley, a little bit of Brucas and Jeyton. AU. Inspired by Riverdale! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

"I sent the tape in," Haley James said. Proud Southside serpent and student at Southside High.

"Haley that's great," Lucas said hugging his best friend. He was also a Serpent who went to Southside High.

"What if they don't like it?" Haley asked.

"They'll love it," Lucas said happily that his friend was finally going after her dreams.

FLASHBACK

 _"So I saw online that Smash Records is looking for new and upcoming artists. All you have to do is send in a video of you singing. Then if your good enough they make you come in and record a higher quality demo to give to the people who make the final decision," Haley said sitting on her bed absentmindedly messing with the small blue truck next to her._

 _"HALEY! You should totally go for it!" Lucas said excitedly._

 _"I don't think I'll make it," She said._

 _"You will, Haley. You're a very talented singer._ "

 _"Maybe," Haley said getting up._

FLASHBACK OVER

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley came running into the bar all the serpents hung out in. She ran past a bunch of her friends, family, and other Serpents. She ran behind the bar and took off her serpent jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Hey, Owen. Sorry, I'm late," She said grabbing a rag to wipe down the counters. She was underage so she shouldn't be bartending but if anyone ever wandered into the bar that could get her in trouble she hid. For the serpents, underage drinking was the least of there worries.

"It's cool, I'm gonna head out," Owen said.

"Okay, bye dude."

"Hey, Jake!" She called her friend over.

"Hey, Haley. How's J. Luke?" Jake asked.

"He's good. Very happy. But I wanted to tell you that Smash Records is looking for new singers. There signing 2 people. I can send you a link with all the info. Do it with me, please! I don't wanna do it alone!" She pouted.

"Maybe."

"PLEASSSEEE!"

"Fine," He said.

"GREAT!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2 weeks later.

"LUKE!" Haley shouted when she saw Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Hales."

"Jake and I both got an email, but we are afraid to look," Jake and Haley both held out their phones to him.

"You want me to read them to you?" They nodded there heads eagerly.

"Haley isssssssssssssssssssssss" He drew out.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES LUKE! TELL ME WHAT THE DANG THING SAYS!" Haley yelled.

"You made it to the next step!" Lucas said happily hugging his best friend. She started jumping on her bed.

"What about me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Haley asked going to stand next to Jake again.

"Jake isssssssssssssssss..."

"LUCAS! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FREAK IT SAYS!" Jake yelled.

"You also made it to the next step!" Haley hugged Jake and started jumping on the bed again.

"I gotta tell everyone!" Haley exclaimed running through her house to tell her parents and brothers. Lucas and Jake laughed at her excitement. No one had seen this much light in her eyes since the incident, besides when she was with a certain person.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They were walking through the halls of Southside High.

"So, we are recording today," Haley told her brother, Adam. He was 16 liker her.

"That's great, Haley. It's good you're moving on," He said side hugging the youngest of the triplets.

"Where's Alec?" Haley asked looking at the grungy halls.

"Somewhere around here," They Alec was the oldest triplet, then Adam, and the youngest being Haley. She had lot's more brothers too. Chris was the oldest, he's 33. Then Kane was 28, next was Mark who was 26. Then Taylor (her only sister) who was 23 and David was 19. Alex was 17 almost 18. Then the triplets Alec, Adam, and Haley all 16. Her 14-year-old brother Jackson (her favorite to pick on), August/Auggie was 7. Then the youngest were twins, Levi and Liam were 5. Her parents sure had a talent for making boys. She physically shivered in disgust at the thought of her parents doing "That". They were all born and raised Serpents.

"They said if Jake and I both make it they will see if we can do any duets."

"That's cool."

"Pot?" Some guy offered Haley.

"Nah," She shook her head. They were walking down the (some might say) sketchy halls. Haley didn't think it was intimidating. 1. She had the Serpents to back her up. 2. It was all she knew.

"HALEY!" Adam yelled pulling Haley out of the way when easily 50 cops came barging in with large guns in their hands. They started slamming people up against the walls and patting them down, arresting most of them. All the Southsiders knew the Northsiders didn't like them, vice versa, but they never thought they would go this far. Adam was pulling her down the hall running as fast as she could to the nearest exit. She finally made her way out the door and realized she forgot something. Jackson. _Crap,_ She thought. She turned around and ran back inside dodging cops along the way. She had lost Adam a long time ago. She spotted Jackson standing down the hall. There was a police officer Going full charge towards him. She ran quickly towards her brother. She couldn't run for long but she was fast for the 30 seconds she could run without stopping. She ran straight past Jackson grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly towards the front entrance. Jackson stumbled before running with his older sister.

Once they were out the entrance she hopped on her bike not stopping to put on her helmet. Jackson hopped on the back. Along with all the other student's motorcycles, she went as fast as she could out the parking area. There were a ton of motorcycles on either side of her, she was in the middle with bikes in front and behind her. She heard sirens and knew they were being chased. She pulled off the road and into her house. She ran inside and locked the door and ran through the house yelling.

"COPS! HIDE!" The Southsiders had prepared for this. They knew it wouldn't be much longer until they sent the cops after them. She found her mom in the kitchen.

"We gotta hide! The cops stormed our school we barely got out. There storming the Southside!" Lydia ran up to the nursery to grab Liam and Levi before going into the basement. Haley ran up to a blue bedroom. She noticed something wasn't in the crib.

" **Where the _hell_ is my son?" **

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tears were running down her face. She ran around the house looking for the 8-month-old baby boy.

"JAMIE!" She yelled even though Jamie couldn't speak. She ran out of the house and into the backyard. She saw him lying on a pillow still in his blue basketball blanket. She fell to her knees and held her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her sobs. She scooped up the happy looking baby. She ran to the basement where her family was hiding. Everyone except for Chris, Kane, and Mark. They had their own families.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2 days later Lucas, Adam, Alec, and Jake were in the bar.

"Have you guys heard anything back yet?" Alec asked Jake and Haley.

"Nope, they said it will take at least 5 days," Haley taking a sip of her soda.

"And then they will call us in to talk," Jake finished.

"How many people are you guys up against?" Adam asked.

"69," Haley said.

"That's what she said," Lucas mumbled. Haley wacked him on the arm.

"Ha Ha," She deadpanned.

"I can't believe we have to change schools," Haley said annoyed.

"I still can't believe that they started arresting us for no reason," Alec said.

"I know, right?" Haley asked as her phone started ringing.

"That was the daycare. Jamie has a fever I gotta go pick him up," Haley said putting on her leather jacket to leave.

"We'll pick you up for the party at 10, k?" Lucas asked.

"K," She left and went to the daycare.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey, Melissa," Haley greeted the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, Haley. Here to pick up Jamie early?" She asked politely.

"Yep, I guess he has a fever," Haley said.

"Okay," She handed her the paper to sign Jamie out. Haley had only quickly driven home to get her families car.

"Have a nice day," Melissa said as the young mom walked into the main area of the daycare. A lady quickly handed Jamie to her. James was crying.

"Oh, what's the problem?" She asked in a baby voice bouncing the 8-month-old. The baby continued to cry.

"Oh? Someone's cranky from keeping mommy up all night? Join the club," She deadpanned the last part. She put the now happy baby in the stroller. She proceeded to put him in his car seat and put the stroller in the back. She sat in the front seat and began driving.

"You know mommy might be a singer?" She asked in a baby voice to the blonde baby. James just babbled back. She reached a red light and the car behind was going full speed. She panicked seeing the black Ferarri not slowing down. She leaned back and put her arm over Jamie's chest hoping to protect him from the impact. She closed her eyes bracing herself. The car came to a screeching halt. She opened one eye and noticed the car behind her was just an inch or two away from hers.

"WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING, IDIOT!" She yelled out the window. She drove off again, now mad.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Okay, mom. So your good to watch him cause if no-" Her mom cut her off.

"Baby, be a teenager!" Lydia exclaimed.

"But he wouldn't sleep last night if I wasn't holding-" She was cut off again.

"It's fine! Now go have fun!" Her mom pushed her out the door. She huffed and got on her motorcycle. Lucas and Jake were already waiting for her. Adam and Alec had come out a few minutes ago.

"Let's roll!" Lucas said. They drove off to the party.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They got off their bikes and walked up to the Northsider and Southsider filled party.

"Jesus, people are already passed out," Jake said. Jake had a daughter the same age as Jamie.

They went inside and found a few guys from the river court.

"Yeah, I really wanna get Bevin to be my girlfriend," Skillz just finished his rant about Bevin.

"That's why you gotta ask her out," Haley said.

"Yeah, but, Babydoll, what if she says no?" Skillz said.

"What's up with this whole 'Babydoll' Thing?" She asked amused. Bevin walked up to stand with them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nathan Scott. King of the Northside. He had everything. He was rich, had a popular girlfriend. He smirked at Rachel. He could cheat on her if he wanted and got away with it. He had popular friends and every girl would drop at his feet. He was kind of annoyed that Southsiders were in his beach house, but he could deal with it though. They were coming to his school/ his kingdom. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to date him. He had it all.

He was standing with his basketball friends drinking out of a red plastic cup. He saw his half-brother, whom he hated vice versa, talking to about 7 guys, a blonde girl, and a blonde girl with purple parts in her hair. He could do with some taunting. He walked up to the group that was all wearing Serpent jackets, his basketball buddies following closely behind. He grabbed the blonde girls ass. As soon as he barely touched her she had grabbed him by the wrist and turned his arm so he was now facing the other direction with his arm pulled from under him if she pulled much further he could have a dislocated shoulder.

" **Don't.**

 **Ever.**

 **Touch me."** She said in a low threatening voice.

He stumbled for a moment when she let him go and turned around to talk to her friends. His friends looked at him shocked. Nathan Scott never got turned down. He turned to them.

"I love a challenge," He said confidently and smirking when his friends started yelling and he high fived them. _This girl is gonna be in my bed in no time,_ he thought.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hi, mom... I know... I just wanted to check on him... Yeah, I know this is the 9th time in 2 hours... Okay, love you, bye." Haley had stepped outside to call her mom again. She had a red cup in her hand. She sat down on a chair outside. It was way too stuffy and loud in there for her. Her mind went back to earlier that night. That guy she didn't know touched her butt. She realized she only was around Serpents who knew what happened when she was almost 15. She got hit on by Serpents but after Logan, no one would dare touch her like that.

FLASHBACK

 _She stood surrounded by her friends and brothers. Logan was currently tied to a chair in the middle of the bar._

 _"WHAT DO YOU THINK, SERPENTS?" Her dad, Jimmy, Yelled as he was standing in the middle of the room with a pocket knife in hand. Serpents were surrounding the chair an Jimmy," SHOULD HE BE PUNISHED FOR HURTING A FELLOW SERPENT AND MY DAUGHTER?"_ _The serpents yelled as a cue for yes. She had anger tears running down her face. Though she made no noise. She turned around and buried her head in Adams' shoulder. Logan would not get the satisfaction of seeing her like this. Adam nodded at Alec._

 _"FIRST, WE ARE GONNA PUNISH HIM FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER! THEN WE ARE GONNA SKIN HIM FOR HURTING A SERPENT!" Jimmy yelled. Jimmy was first to walk up and punch him once in the jaw. Then Alec went and punched him. Followed by all her brothers and friends. Lastly, she walked up to him. She walked slowly over to the chair. She stared at him in the eye. He plastered that stupid smirk on his face. He had 2 black eyes and other bruises and cuts. She glared deeply. Anger burning in her eyes._

 _"What are you gonna do, little girl? Couldn't do much last time," Logan smirked at her._

 _"Can't do too much when your unconscious," She said bitterly before punching as hard as she could in his face._

 _"All ya got?" He said laughing wickedly. He spat out some blood. She kicked him in the face hard. After she just walked back to where she was standing before. Jimmy walked back up to Logan. Jimmy was The King of the Southside so this was his job. He looked back at Haley to silently ask permission. Anger was written all over her face._

 _"Skin him," She said standing tall with her arms folded over her chest. Jimmy took the knife and cut off the patch of skin where his Serpent tattoo was. After Jimmy put the injured man out to the borders of the town._ _Jimmy dropped him off out there and they never saw Logan again._

FLASHBACK OVER

"Hey," The man from before said to her.

"Hey," She said taking a sip of her drink. It was a soda.

"What are you doing out here?" The dark haired man said.

"Thinking."

"Why did you slap my hand away?" He asked.

"Why would I let you touch my ass?" She asked finally looking at him.

"Because I'm Nathan Scott," He said cockily. She started laughing. She realized who he was, finally.

"What's so funny?" He asked. This girl was knocking down his ego.

"Goodbye, Nathan Scott," She said getting up and walking past him. He watched her walk away.

"Stop looking at my ass," She said annoyed. She threw the cup in the yard, straddled her motorcycle, putting on her helmet, then driving away. He stood there bewildered. This was gonna be fun.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When she got to her house she found her mom passed out on a chair with Jamie in her arms. She took Jamie and walked to her bedroom.

"No, grandma's not your mama, I'm your mama," She said in a baby voice. She got in her bed with Jamie in her arms and slept with her boy in her arms.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Okay, ya'll! Better Than Revenge is back. It is a lot different than before. I hope ya'll like it though! I really enjoyed writing this. Plus, love that baby Jamie is in this! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **-Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ya'll! Happy ya liked the last chapter! Heres a new one! ENJOY! :)**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Haley was getting dressed for her first day at Tree Hill High. She was putting on a little bit of mascara. Once she was ready she went downstairs with Jamie on her hip.

"Morning, Augusto," Haley said jokingly. August was her 7 years old brother. Her whole family had a lot of nicknames for him.

"Hi, Haley," He said and continued eating his captain crunch cereal. Haley got out some eggs and started cooking them on the stove. Alex walked in.

"Oh, I need the stove!" Alex said. The house was always very busy at this time in the morning.

"You can have it," She said pouring the scrambled eggs off the pan and on a plate. She broke the soft scrambled eggs into tiny pieces. Once they cooled off she placed them on the table part of the high chair and sat Jamie in the high chair.

"Oh, Mom!" Haley said seeing her mom walk in.

"Yeah?" Lydia asked.

"Can you drop Jamie off at daycare? I'm running late," Haley said.

"Sure," Haley grabbed an apple and the keys off her motorcycle.

"Thanks, mom. Bye, baby." She said to Jamie and kissing the top of his head. He had four fingers in his mouth trying to get some eggs.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Lydia yelled after Haley.

"You too, mom!" Haley yelled running out the door.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Peyton, I'm just saying you could brood together," Brooke finished.

"1, He's a Southside Serpent. 2, I don't brood," Peyton said. Peyton was a gorgeous, leggy, curly headed, blonde. She was Brooke Davis's best friend. She was a Northsider and cheerleader. She was a cheerleader because her mother, that passed away, was one. She was also a great artist and loved music. She couldn't sing but she loved listening to it. She was blunt and sarcastic but that's what people liked about her.

"Fine. If you don't go after him, I will," Brooke said. Brooke was captain of the cheer squad. She was bubbly and kind. From the outside, she might seem like a spoiled, shallow, boy-obsessed, rich girl, but she was kind and compassionate. She had a horrible mother. She generally slept around a lot. She was thinking about trying to get into a serious relationship. She wanted love. She had also, recently taken an interest in a certain blonde, serpent boy, named Lucas Scott.

"So what's her story?" Peyton asked looking at Haley walking looking for her locker.

"All I know is she has a crap ton of brothers and always talks about a "Jamie"," Brooke said. They were trying to figure out all the new Southsiders were.

"Boyfriend?"

'Probably," Brooke said.

"Nathan isn't gonna be happy about that," Peyton said.

"Into more pressing matters," Brooke started linking her arm with Peyton's, "We need to get you a boyfriend."

"No," Peyton said.

"Come one, you need a rebound after Ryan!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I will find one when I'm ready," Peyton said.

"Fine. Are we gonna be-friend all these Southsiders?" Brooke asked gesturing her hands around.

'I guess. I mean we have to share a school with them. Plus, I'm tired of all this Northside, Southside drama."

"I agree."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So who is the brunette you were staring at?" Haley asked walking up and taking a bite out of her apple.

"No food. Already got in trouble for that," Lucas said.

"Dang it," Haley said and tried to throw her half-eaten apple in the trash. She missed and it landed on the ground. She walked over and put it in the trash and walked back to Lucas.

"You suck at anything that is even somewhat sports related," Lucas said jokingly.

"Shut up. Anyways, who's the girl?" Haley asked opening the locker next to Lucas.

"Brooke Davis," He said.

"Target, Brooke Davis?" Haley asked in shock.

"Shh, Don't say it so loud."

Lucas remembered...

 _when he was 12 and his mom sent him and Haley in Target to grab Shampoo and toothpaste. Haley went to grab the shampoo while Lucas grabbed toothpaste. He headed down the aisle and saw a gorgeous brunette. He pretended to look at toothpaste while the girl next to him was struggling to grab a toothbrush on the top shelf. Lucas was tall so he decided to help her._

 _"Do you need help?" Lucas asked her._

 _"Actually, yes, please," She responded. He reached up and grabbed it._

 _"Thanks, I'm Brooke Davis," She said sticking out her hand._

 _"Lucas," He said shaking her hand. She smiled at him. Lucas thought he was in love._

 _"Brooke? Where are you?" Another girl's voice called out. Brooke kept her eyes locked with Lucas._

 _"I'm coming, Peyton," She said and ran off. Lucas ran a hand through his hair. Trying to clear his foggy mind._

"Lucas!" Haley said snapping her fingers trying to bring him out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Daydreaming about Brooke?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Well guess we should head to class," Haley said grabbing a book.

"Yep."

"Let's go," she said. He hung an arm lazily around her shoulder and they headed to class.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey, did you ever hear anything back?" Jake asked Haley.

"We still have to wait a day," She said putting her forehead on the cafeteria.

"How's Jamie? Is he making it through the night?" Jake asked.

"Only if he's being held," She said picking up her head.

"I'm guessing that's the reason you kept almost falling asleep in Algebra?" He asked.

"Yup. How about Jenny? Is she still doing that whole 3:30 AM thing?"

"Unfortunately, yes," He said.

"You know we aren't supposed to bond over children for like 10 years," Lucas added into there conversation. They were all having lunch in the cafeteria. Jake and Haley were talking about there children, while everyone else was talking about more teenager topics.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Haley asked Lucas.

"How about a Northsider being in love with you?" Lucas teased.

"What about you being in love with a Northsider?" Haley threw back.

"Who?" Skillz asked.

"Brooke," Haley said.

"Target Brooke?" Skillz asked in shock.

"Yep!"

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Haley said.

"Wow, dawg. I thought Lucas lost the love of his life," Junk dramatized.

"Where for out thou, Brooke?" Bevin mimicked in a Lucas' voice. They all laughed. Lucas threw a frnch fry at Haley.

"What did I do?" Haley asked throwing another french fry at him.

"You brought up the topic," Lucas stated.

"No, you started it," Haley said.

"Oh yeah, who's in love with Haley?" Skillz asked.

"Nathan," Lucas said. She threw another fry at him. He looked up and made a "Stop" face. She just shrugged.

"Really?" Fergie chimed in.

"Yep. Evidence example number 1," Lucas nodded towards the "popular" table. Sure enough, Nathan was looking at Haley. Haley and Nathan made eye contact. Nathan smirked and Haley glared.

"Ooo, the Rich boy has a crush," Alex teased.

"I hate you all," she said playfully.

"It's fine, Hales. We know you love us!" Bevin said teasingly.

"Not as much as Luke the lover over here loves Luke," Haley said looking at Lucas.

"Not as much as Nathan loves you," Lucas shot back. Haley and Lucas glared at each other until Haley broke eye contact.

"Okay! I'm going to the tutoring center!" Haley said getting up and throwing her trash away. Lucas turned to Jake.

"Who are you looking at?' Lucas asked.

"No one," Jake shook his head.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hi, how do I sign up to tutor?" Haley asked.

"We just have to check you in. I'm Samantha, nice to meet you." The woman said.

"Okay, thanks. Nice to meet you too Samantha," Haley said with a polite smile.

"Full name?" Samantha asked.

"Haley Bob James," Haley said. The woman raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm named after a cat," Haley said dismissively.

"Okay, Address?" Haley gave her address and answered her other questions.

"Okay. If you would like to stop tutoring just ask. We just have to take you out of the system. We will let you know as soon as we get someone for you to tutor," The young adult said.

"Okay," Haley said and went out of the tutoring center and now had a bounce in her step. She tutored at Southside High and she could tutor again. She loved seeing that light turn on when someone finally gets a concept. Her phone went off. She checked it and saw that it was an email. She didn't recognize the email and she opened it. She read it and saw.

 _SMASH RECORDS_

 _Hi Haley. We are pleased to tell you that we would be happy to sign you! We would like to meet and go over cont-_

That's all she read. She stopped abruptly. The halls were crowded now and a few people bumped into her. She just stood there staring at her screen. She covered her mouth with her hand. She broke out into a wide smile. She took off running toward where her, Jake, Lucas, Alec, and Adams lockers were. She ran trying to dodge people. She ran into a few people but she just mumbled "sorry".

"JAKE!" She exclaimed. It caused a few people to stare but she didn't really notice. She was too wrapped up in excitement.

"Way to be subtle, Hales," Jake said.

"Shut up and check your email!" She said breathlessly from running.

"Oh...my...gosh," Jake mumbled.

 _SMASH RECORDS_

 _Hello, Jake. We are pleased to inform you that we will be signing you. We would like to have you come in and work on some cont-_

He stopped there and he broke out into the same smile as Haley. He hugged her quickly.

"Holy crap!" He said running a hand through his hair trying to regain composure.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"I GOT SIGNED!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley that's great," Lucas hugged her. The bell went off.

"Why don't we ditch?" Lucas asked.

"You're just trying to get out of basketball try-outs and no!" She said reading over the email again.

"I wanna play, but not with him!" Lucas whined and pointed to Nathan across the hall.

"Poor baby! Want me to call the Wha-bulance," She mocked.

"Fine! We'll stay," Lucas said.

"Well, I have gym. So, bye!" She said and waved off.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Okay! Now Haley and Jake got signed. Their music will be a big part of the story. We also know that Nathan obviously has a crush on Haley. I hope ya enjoyed!**

 **-Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! Your guy's reviews are so sweet! Since the last time I wrote this story it flopped I'm so happy, this is doing so well! 12reviews in only 2 chapters?! I'm so happy! You guys are so encouraging and sweet! I seriously could go on for 7 paragraphs but I assume you wanna get to the story... sooo.. Enjoy!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

A week later Jake and Haley figured out all the contract stuff. They were mainly working with a 19-year-old producer. Chris Keller. Yes, he was cocky and annoying, but he sure made it interesting.

"Hey, Haley!" Haley was sitting in the recording room writing a song at the piano. Jake was helping and playing the guitar. Chris had just said that.

"Yeah, Chris?" Haley asked.

"I have great news!"

"Tell me!"

"I got you a gig, you know, at that new all ages club, Tric!" Haley's jaw dropped.

"I have to perform already?!" Haley asked freaking out.

"Yeah, tomorrow. What did you think was gonna happen?" Chris asked. Haley put her hands on the back of an office chair. She looked up dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I thought I could just record for a while," she said panicking. Chris and Jake laughed.

"Oh yeah, Jake, I got a gig for you at Tric too. It's the next night. Haley is performing tomorrow, Friday, and you're on Saturday."

"Sweet!" Jake said.

"So I only have a day to prepare?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Your gonna be fine, Haley," Jake said.

"UGHHH!" She groaned and went back in the recording area and started practicing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nathan's alarm went off. It was 6:00 AM. Right then Dan came busting through the doors.

"Time to get up, Son! Morning Jog! Let's go!" Dan said.

Nathan groaned and got up.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later at school...

"Ew. Stop gawking," Haley said walking up to Lucas.

"I'm not gawking."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Fine."

"I'm always right," Haley said happily.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At lunch, Haley was the first to the usually crowded "Serpent" table. She sat there waiting and eating crappy cafeteria mac n' cheese. She got out a book and started reading.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Look she's alone! It's time to go in!" Brooke said grabbing her tray and dragging Peyton over to Haley's table.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke said bubbly. Haley jumped slightly not had to hear them come up.

"And this is Peyton Sawyer," Brooke added. Haley looked at them for a second surprised. She shook Brookes' hand.

"Haley James," Haley said.

"So Peyton and I decided that you would be a perfect 3rd to our duet!" Brooke said getting straight to the point.

"What Brooke is trying to say is, would you like to be our friend. We are tired of the whole Northside Southside drama," Peyton explained. Haley looked at them for a minute.

"Okay," Haley said," This is probably good for me. I only have one other friend my age that's a girl," Haley finished.

"Who do hang out with, then?" Brooke asked.

"Guys. Like I have a lot of brothers so I just was always used to hanging around guys," Haley explained.

"How many brothers?" Peyton asked.

"Eleven. And a sister," she added.

"Wow..." Peyton and Brooke said at the same time.

"So how about ya'll? Any siblings?" Haley asked taking another bite of her mac n' cheese.

"We are both only children," Brooke said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I always wondered what that would be like. Every time when I was little my mom would make us all sit down on the couch and say 'we need to tell you something' and we would all already know she was pregnant," Haley said. Brooke and Peyton laughed.

"WAIT! Peyton! The list!" Brooke exclaimed.

"OH YEAH!" Peyton said and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag.

"What list?" Haley asked.

"When Peyton and I were in the 3rd grade we made a list of questions to ask if we ever found a new part to our duo!" Brooke said clapping her hands.

"Okay, lay it on me," Haley said pushing her empty mac n' cheese away.

"Number 1. Have any pets?" Peyton asked clearing her voice as if this was some sort of fancy speech.

"Many," Haley said.

"Number 2. Single?" Brooke asked that one.

"Yep," Haley answered.

"Number 3. Middle name?" Peyton asked.

"Bob," Haley said.

"Bob?" They both questioned and started laughing.

"I'm named after a cat," Haley said laughing too. Lucas and Jake walked up. Haley wiped her slightly watery eyes and they all calmed down.

"Hey Jake, Luke. This is Brooke and Peyton. Brooke Peyton this is Lucas and Jake," Haley introduced. They shook hands. Haley noticed the looks Jake was giving Peyton and Peyton would blush.

"Where are my brothers?' Haley asked.

"Right here," Alec said standing with Alex and Adam.

"Oh, Adam, Alex, Alec this is Brooke and Peyton. Brooke, Peyton, these are my triplets," Haley said pointing to Adam and Alec," And he is a year older," Haley said pointing to Alex. Right then, Jackson walked up. "And this is Jackson and he's 14," Haley said.

"Nice to meet you all," Brooke said.

They continued talking the rest of lunch and realizing they molded perfectly into a good friend group.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

" _She usedddddd..."_ Haley sang before she was interrupted by a knock. She was in the recording room practicing.

"Hi," Brooke said softly.

"Hey, Brooke," Haley said smiling back at her.

"That sounded really good," Brooke commented walking further in the store.

"Thanks. I have to perform for the 1st time tomorrow," Haley said still sitting on the piano bench. It was only a few hours after school.

"Really? Where?" Brooke asked.

"That new club, Tric," Haley said.

"Ooh! I have been wanting to go there!" Brooke said clapping her hands excitedly.

"So are you excited?" Brooke asked.

"More like about to have a panic attack. But, you know, this has always been my dream and it's finally coming true," Haley said smiling.

"How long have you been singing?" Brooke asked.

"My whole life. My brothers used to always tell me to shut up or turn down my music," Haley said getting up and walking to the mini fridge. She held up a mini water bottle silently asking Brooke if she wanted one. Brooke nodded and Haley grabbed two water bottles. She walked over and sat next to Brooke on the couch.

"That's nice. In my house, it was always really quiet so I just chose to never be home. I was always at the mall or Peyton's or a party or school," Brooke said.

"Well, I was just about to get out of here. If you wouldn't mind all my brothers and my sister is out of town, do you wanna come to hang out?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Brooke said smiling then her face laced with fear," Wait, I'm not gonna get mugged or something, right?" Brooke said seriously. Haley laughed getting up and started walking ou the door. Brooke marched after her. "I'm serious Serpent Girl! You better not leave me alone!" Brooke marched after her flinging her purse over her shoulder.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley and Brooke walked into Haley's house. It was loud and noise was coming from everywhere.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was loud," Brooke said following Haley through the house. David came running out of a hallway and right in front of Haley.

"You owe me 20 bucks," He said. He glanced at Brooke.

"Hi," He said flirtatiously. Brooke glanced nervously back at Haley.

"Shut up, David," Haley said whacking him upside the head."I'll give you the money later," Haley finished. They walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Haley said and saw her mom.

"Hey, baby. Who's your friend?" Lydia asked knowing Haley never brought home new friends.

"This is Brooke," Haley said.

"Hello, Mrs. James. You have a beautiful home," Brooke said shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Brooke. And please call me Lydia," Lydia said. Haley felt someone pulling on her jeans. She looked down and saw Levi. Liam was running up as well. She bent down and squatted in front of them.

"Who is she?" Levi asked pointing at Brooke. Brooke bent down as well to talk to them.

"I'm Brooke. Your sister's new friend," Brooke said sweetly.

"Hi, Brooke. I'm Levi. This is Liam."

Brooke shook their hands shocked about how mature their manners were.

"Okay, we can go now," Haley said getting chips out of the pantry.

"Okay," Brooke said, "It was nice meeting you Lydia," Brooke said.

"You too, Brooke."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley and Brooke walked into Haleys bedroom. It had light blue walls with several posters of singers. It was pretty clean just a few clothes strung around. Here bed had a white and black pattern. Haley set her back pack on the floor and sat on her bed. Brooke did the same.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a lot of brothers," Brooke said and Haley laughed. "Or when you said it was loud," Haley laughed again.

"I know. It's never quiet," Haley said flopping on her back.

"And you said you had one sister?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. She's in Georgia right now," haley said.

"Oh," A baby cry interrupted them.

"Hold on one sec,' Haley said and got up. She came back a few minute later with a chubby baby on her hip. He was chewing on a rubber toy and he was just in dark blue pants that had basketballs on them. Haley had a bottle in her other hand.

"Okay, we're back," Haley said in a baby voice trying to swap Jamies toy for the bottle.

"I thought you said the twins were the youngest?" Brooke said confused.

"Oh, he's my son. Brooke this is Jamie," Haley said setting Jamie down on her bed.

"Wow, you have a son?"

"Yeah, he's 9 months old," Haley said.

"Really? What about the..." Brooke trailed off.

"He's not in the picture. Nor will he ever be," Haley said and started to change his diaper.

"Okay. He's cute," Brooke said softly.

"Thank you," Haley said looking up at Brooke.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell people about him. It's just when they find out you have a kid and the father isn't in the picture they tend to pity you, and I hate that feeling," Haley said putting another diaper on Jamie.

"Sure," Brooke said and looked at the baby.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Haley asked sitting down and sitting Jamie on her lap.

"Umm, I don't know. What do you do for fun?" Brooke asked.

"Well, on a normal day I just wake up, handle Jamie, go to school, go to the bar and work and hang out with the guys, pick up Jamie from daycare, come back home and play and get Jamie ready for bed, And lastly, I do homework and stuff, then sleep," Haley said," Plus, now I'm working music into all that," Haley added.

"Wow, Umm... Well, we could just study or something?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay," Haley said. The two girls chatted and studied and played with Jamie for hours.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Okay! New chapter is done! I'm happy ya'll are loving this story. The support is crazy. The next chapter will have Haley's first time performing! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ya'll! I've been stuck between 2 songs that I want Haley to sing, but I have finally decided! I will save the other song for another chapter. Thank you all for the support! Your comments make me so happy! So thanks for the encouragement! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Dang it!" Haley yelled and put all her fingers on the piano keys that made a horrible sound.

"What did the piano ever do to you?" Lucas asked walking in with a McDonald's bag and a large McDonalds cup in his hands.

"YAY! Food! Big Mac, large fry, and a large coke?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course," He said and handed her the bag and the cup.

"I'm so hungry!" Haley exclaimed and moved to the couch.

'Are you excited about your first performance?"

"More like 100% terrified," Haley said while eating her food.

"You're gonna be fine," Lucas said.

"I have to perform in 8 hours!" Haley exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"I thought it was 7 hours?" Lucas said.

"It's already 3?" Haley exclaimed.

"Relax, Hales. You're gonna be fine," Lucas repeated.

"Jesus! Would you stop saying that?" Haley exclaimed and Lucas made a fake offended face.

"Sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so stressed about this performance I feel like I can't enjoy it," Haley said taking another bite.

"Well, you need to start enjoying it, because when you're famous you're gonna tell a giant crowd about this night,' Lucas said.

"Thanks, Luke," Haley said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Check, check. One, two," Haley spoke into the microphone. She was doing a sound-check at Tric.

"That sounds good, Haley," Mouth said. He had recently gotten a job at Tric. He was doing the sound. Haley nodded her head acknowledging that she heard him. She took a step back from the microphone stand and looked around. It was a large club and it was supposed to be full tonight. _Ughhh..._ She thought to herself. Of course, she was happy her dreams were becoming a reality. That is if she didn't die of a panic attack before she even made it on stage.

"Okay, go again," Mouth said.

"Check, check. One, two, one two," Haley said.

"Okay, hold on one more second," Mouth said. Haley looked around again.

"Haley?" Nathan asked as he walked in. He was shocked to see her here.

"Huh?" Haley asked snapping out of her thoughts, "Nathan?" Haley asked. He smirked at her.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked confused at why he was here at 7:00 when nothing was supposed to happen until 10:00.

"My mom owns this place. Why are you here?" Nathan asked equally confused.

"I'm performing tonight," Haley said.

"You sing?" He said walking further into the club.

"Yeah," She said and blushed slightly.

"Okay, Haley. One more time," Mouth said. Haley walked back to the microphone.

"Check, check. Am I done yet?" Haley joked into the microphone. Mouth laughed.

"Yeah, Haley. You're done," Mouth said.

"Okay. I think Brooke and Peyton are dressing me," Haley said grabbing her Serpent jacket off of the chair she had set it on.

"Okay, see you later, Hales," Mouth said a waved at her. She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her black helmet.

"Bye," Haley said and walked out the door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Haley was sitting in the dressing room, fully dressed and ready for the show.

FLASHBACK

 _"Nothing too big, girls! I don't wanna go full Taylor Swift World Tour here!" Haley said as Brooke and Peyton came in her dressing room with red, pink, blue, orange, and basically any other color you could think of items of clothing. Most of them showed a lot of skin._

 _"Fine. Name a color and we will find something for you," Peyton said finding a middle ground between Haley and Brooke._

 _"Umm... Black?" Haley questioned. Peyton looked around to find something._

 _"Of course, you had to pick the most boring color out of them all. Like, come on Haley, you could do better tha..." Brooke cut herself off looking at what Peyton was holding, "Yes, that will work!" It was a black bralette/top that would show a fair amount of cleavage. It ended just above her belly button in a lace pattern._

 _"My boobs will be practically pop out of that!" Haley exclaimed._

 _"Come on, Serpent girl! You have to blossom out of the black t-shirts at some point!" Brooke whined._

 _"I like my black t-shirts!" Haley said back._

 _"Just try it on," Peyton suggested._

 _"Fine, I'm not wearing it though!" Haley huffed and went in the bathroom. Haley came back out. Brooke squealed and clapped her hands in excitement._

 _"EEEEKK! It's so great! Who knew you had a better rack than me!" Brooke squealed._

 _"Please don't say that in public," Haley begged, "I'm so not wearing this!" Haley exclaimed looking in a mirror._

 _"You look hot!" Brooke said and Peyton nodded._

 _"No, I feel naked," Haley said._

 _"We could add some high-waisted black, ripped jeans?" Brooke asked._

 _"Maybe," Haley said and changed in the jeans._

 _"Better," Haley said._

 _"And the jacket," Peyton added and helped Haley put on the Serpent jacket._

 _"Okay, maybe I can wear this," Haley said._

 _"EEEEKK! YAY!" Brooke squealed._

 _"Now we can do your makeup and hair. P. Sawyer, you do her hair. I'll help her face," Brooke said._

 _"Got it, B. Davis," Peyton and Brooke continued to get Haley ready for her performance._

 _"DONE!" They both announced at the same time. They turned Haley's chair around so she could see herself. Haley was literally speechless. Her blonde hair was curled which made it look slightly shorter. The top half was pinned back. Her makeup was light and just accentuated her natural beauty._

 _"Oh my gosh, guys! Thank you!" Haley said._

 _"No problem," Brooke said. Haley put on a cross necklace that hung went down and the cross was where her belly button was._

 _"Who's Derek?" Brooke asked reading the engraving on the back of the cross._

 _"Don't worry about it," Haley said and gave her a polite smile. A silence fell over them. Brooke was about to press on the subject when a lady poked her head in._

 _"You'll be on in 5, miss James," she said. Haley nodded._

 _"Well, good luck, Serpent girl," Brooke said and hugged her. Peyton hugged her as well. Then they both left. Haley went and crawled under the desk. She didn't know why she went under the desk, she just had a feeling. She felt like she was gonna puke she was so nervous. Lucas walked in._

 _"Haley," Lucas questioned walking in._

 _"Yeah?" She said from under the desk._

 _"Why are you under a table?" Lucas asked laughing._

 _"I don't know," She said coming up from under the desk._

 _"I just came in to say, remember to have fun," Lucas said. He then held out flowers from behind his back. They were yellow roses, "This is from all the guys and Bev. The lady at the flower shop said they meant friendship or something," Lucas said._

 _"Thanks, Luke. Tell the rest I say thank you, too," Haley said and hugged Lucas._

 _"It's time, Miss James," The lady from before said. Haley set her roses down on the desk._

 _"Good luck, Hales," Lucas said walking back out to where the rest of the Serpents were standing._

FLASHBACK OVER

"Now or never," Haley mumbled to herself and put on as much confidence she could. Her family always taught her never to show weakness.

"Please welcome, Miss Haley James!" The guy with the microphone spoke enthusiastically. She walked out and heard the cheers of everyone in the audience. She took a seat on the piano bench and smiled softly at the audience. She started playing the piano and the lights dimmed. The only sound that could be heard was the soft music.

"It's not simple to say," She started singing.

"That most days I don't recognize me

That these shoes and this apron

That place and its patrons

Have taken morrree than I gave them," She took a deep breath in hope of calming her nerves. Besides the music, the room was still dead silent. She continued on.

"It's not easy to know

I'm not anything like I used to be

Although it's true

I was never attention's sweet center

I still remember that girl," She started getting lost in the song. It always happened when she played.

"She's imperfect, but she tries

She is good, but she lies

She is harrrddd on herself

She is broken but won't ask for help," A tear escaped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it not missing a beat. The room was still silent, but people were swaying to the music.

"She is messy, but she's kind

She is lonely most of the time

She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie

She is gone, but she used to be mine..." Haley sang. While she was singing she was having flashbacks of people, her whole life, saying she was beautiful, kind, and smart. But they never knew what was truly going on.

"It's not what I asked for

Sometimes life just slips in through a back door

And carves out a person

And makes you believe it's all true

And now I've got you

And you're not what I asked for

If I'm honest I know I would give it all back

For a chance to start over

And rewrite an ending or two

For the girl that I knewww," Her voice started getting louder as she got more lost in the passion of the song. She started forgetting the audience was even there for a minute.

"Who'll be reckless just enough

WHo'll get hurt, but will learn how to toughen up

When she's bruised

And get's used by a man who can't love..." She let the tear go down her face. She picked the microphone off of the stand that was balancing on the piano and got up. She started moving around the stage now.

"And then she'll get stuck

And be scarrreeddd of the life that's inside her

Growing stronger each day

Till it finally reminds her

To fight just a little

To bring back the fire in her eyyyeesss..." She continued to sing the song she wrote about her life passionately.

That's been gone, but used to be miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee," She held the long note perfectly closing her eyes getting lost in the song.

"Used to be miiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee..." She held the next note as well. Her voice quieted down and softened for the ending of the song.

"She is messy but she's kind

She is lonely most of the time

She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie," The next part was almost in a whisper.

"She is gone

But she used to be mine..." The stage lights dimmed as her voice faded. It was dead silent. _Oh no. I suck. Totally, 100% suck. They hated it. I was sp bad there speechless. Omg. Time to die of embarrassment. Should I run off the stage? Cry? I don't know. Shut up, Haley stops talking to yourself. They hated it. Crap. Crap. Cra-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the crowd burst out in cheer. A roar of clapping and yelling overtook the club. She covered her mouth with her hand but the wide smile was still evident on her face. She breathed a sigh of relief. She laughed softly.

"Oh my gosh, I thought ya'll hated me for a minute," She joked into the microphone. The audience laughed. _Oh yeah, I could get used to this,_ Haley thought happily.

"1,2,3,4," Haley said into the microphone with a wide smile. She started singing a more upbeat song. She realized this was a night she could never forget.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Okay! A new chapter is done! I'm happy ya'll are enjoying this fic so much! Thank you for the reviews! The song was "She Used to be Mine," By Sara Bareilles. I highly recommend listening to that song while reading the performance part. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out before Christmas. But just in case I don't, Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or whatever else you celebrate! Have a good Holiday! I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **-Sky**

 **P.S. I don't know if I spelled Hanukah right, so sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, ya'll! So the last chapter was rushed and messy and I did not like it. I know ya'll don't like it and I see why. I am gonna re-write that chapter but first I'm gonna put this story on hold. I know it's kind of a pain for ya'll but it helps the chapters come out nicer and better when I have time to think about it. I think I'm gonna try to pre-write about 5 chapters. I am also doing the same with my other stories. I am starting to work on another story, but I think I want it to be either completely done or almost by the time I start uploading it. So my page will be a little inactive. Plus, with school starting again I'm gonna get real busy. Once again, sorry about the inconvenience.**

 **-Sky**


End file.
